iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Solgryn
Solgryn is the final boss character in I Wanna Be The Boshy. It appears at the end of the Final Path (world 12). Introduction You walk across a brick flooring, but part of it crumbles away, and so you fall. You will land in a portal that ascends as you fall, which will teleport you to the final boss. Solgryn. Methods of Attack You will start on a common flat floor with noone bothering you. Very shortly after, Solgryn, a Danish Oatmeal box, appears to the left of the screen, and shoots 3 slow moving balls into the air. He will then warp to the right and repeat. These fizzing balls will try to home in on you, so just jump over the top of them and they will go through the floor. Once they are all gone, 3 blue platform-objects, over a period of time, will drop down from the ceiling. These can be easily evaded by moving to the right/left and double-jumping. He will follow up by shooting a single green bullet at you - easy to dodge. Then, an eel will jump up from the floor and try to eat you, exclaiming "Nomnomnomnomnom!" in a high vioce. Once the eel is dodged, Solgryn will spam green bullets in a random pattern from the right side of the screen, which have to be jumped over to avoid. Solgryn will warp to the top, strafing from left to right, and dropping Oatmeal grains onto the floor while spitting green bullets in a semicircle towards the platform you are on. If you survive, he will warp to the left, fire a semicircle bullet thing again, warp to the right, fire another one, and do this for a while. *must find more information on this part* When killed, Solgryn will begin to self-destruct, but will then rage roar and float up off the screen. Icicle-shaped rocks will slowly descend, and you must use these to jump to the next section, where you go to the second part of the battle. You will change to a screen with 4 platforms in the middle of the sceen. Solgryn will roar again and float at your height to the right of the sceen. A red beam will target you, and after 2 seconds, a red laser will shoot out from Solgryn. Jump to a higher platform to dodge this. Solgryn will spawn a green chamber at his body, and float up and down on the right. Green fizz balls will spawn as ghosts, but after a while, some will become solid and launch in your direction. They will not home on you, so either jump or aviod to dodge. If these make contact with the chamber, it will shrink in size. You canot kill him at this part, but keep sending the balls into him. When all of these are gone, he will make a high wave pattern with green bullets. Change between dropping down and jumping up to avoid being hit. Then, he will go back to the balls. and then to the wave. And continue alternating between the 2 attacks. Once the chamber is shrunk enough, he will self-destruct again. And disappear again. And the rock-cicles come back down again. And you have to chase him again. You go to the third screen, with 5 platforms floating on the low of the screen, and Solgryn shooting a stream of bullets to the left and right of you, Jump to the left and right to avoid it when it moves. Solgryn will fly of sceen, and 2 seconds later, Ryu will tornado-kick from the right to the left. Double Jump to avoid it.He will then fire 2 Hadoken rows from the top of the screen, appear on the right, and throw a frigging car at you. He will go away, and Hekko Kitty will fall down on the right, targeting the platforms with a laser. Stand on the laft-most platform and double jump to avoid. Mario will jump from the left onto the platforms, saying 'Lucky!' with every landing. As he bounces of the third platform, Biollante will lunge from the right of the screen and say 'Nomnomnomnomnom!' and try to eat you. After Mario runs away, Liu Kang will fly over the first platform, floating over all the others with kicks. On the last platform, Shang Tsung will punch Liu Kang, and blood will rain everywhere. Dodge the raining blood. Missingno will fall from the laft, much like Hello Kitty, and the background will say 'Missingno used Hydropump!'. Water jets will come up from underneath the platforms, which CANNOT KILL YOU, but the Ear-Rape Spider will launch at you from the left of the screen..... TWICE. Then, Bomberman will jump on the right of the screen, and throw bombs on the platforms. Jump to avoid being hit by them. After that, a voice will say 'Sonic's the name, Speed's my game!' (drug addicts.....) and Super Sonic will fly down and try to hit you. He will continoe to fly at you, so you have to react fast. Double jump over him many times to dodge him. Solgryn will then return to the screen, and roar again as harmless fire engulfs the bottom of the screen. And then..... THE BOSHY JET RETURNS!! Jump onto it and you will gain control of it. Solgryn will shake slightly and fire a very slow, giant red Hadoken at you, which will stay at your elevation level. The only way to get rid of it is to repeatedly shoot it until it explodes. Upon this, green bullets, exactly the same as the ones Solgryn shot at you earlier, will spawn all over the screen randomly, and 2 seconds later, start moving. They can only kill you when they are moving, and will only move in one direction, so just try your best to dodge them. He will spawn thses waves twice. Once they are both dodged, Solgron will fire a narrow tube of green bullets, while moving up and down on the right of the screen. Move up and down to avoid being killed by this. Once you survive, he will shoot columns of green bullets with gaps between each bullet, and will keep doing this forever. Just take the time to kick his ass in. Once killed (FOR GOOD!!!!) Solgryn will exclaim 'NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' and start to blow up. A cutscene will start, and will show Solgryn blowing up. After a while, he will disappear, the background will turn Sky Blue, and a double rainbow will appear. Then, you will go to the credits as the screen fades out. I will not tell you what the Credits say. Even if I did know, I wouldn't spoil the surprise, now, would I? So please don't ask me. - PrinceCooshie101